Life is really very unfair after all
by HimakiShito
Summary: A boss from another family have come to visit Tsuna's family. hibari suspect that..the boss is doing something bad.Can hibari stop the boss before he hurts Tsuna? 1827


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KHR.**

* * *

"_Life Is Really Very Unfair After All."_

"Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Hibari muttered under his breath while making his way to Vongola Decimo..."so-called'study-room'."

Upon reaching the room, Hibari gave a soft knock, followed by a loud one after noticing no one answred the oor.

"come in." Came a small voice.

Hibari tried to open the door, but it's lock stiff, "herbivore, The door is lock..."

"Ah! Sorry!" The young boss, Tsuna said and he made his way to the door to open it.

"The room is really in a mess herbivore..."Hibari growl when he saw what was blocking the of paper work,books, and other stuff was all around the room.

"Ha ha ha..." Tsuna laughed but it soon died off.

Hibari gave him a sigh and say,"Tsunayoshi, That brat is coming."

"Who?" Tsuna asked

"Rinya..Shitoyoshi.." Hibari said coldly.

"Rina?Really?He's coming here?When?" Tsuna said happily.

Hibari glared at Tsuna and replide him,"Yes him,,Later in the afternoon."

_Why are you so attracted to him?_

Tsuna gave a cheerful smile while Hibari couldn't take it anymore that he excused himself out, back to his bedroom.

"Why must that herbivore care so much about that brat?" Hibari growled in Jealousy upon reaching his room and throwing himself on his bed.

After some moment of silence..."KYOYA ! COME DOWN AND GREET RINYA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his voice.

Feeling annoyed, Hibari shouted back,"SHUT UP TO THE EXTREME!"

After some annoying shouts, Hibari finally gave up and leave his room to go to the meeting room where Rinya was.

"Hibari-san! You came!" Tsuna shouted happily.

"It's not like i have any choice at all herbivore...With Ryohei shouting, who can .Peace." Hibari grumbled.

Tsuna giggled and gave Hibari a cute pout.

"What?" Hibari growled.

Tsuna eyepoint Rinya and asked, "You sremember Rinya right, Hibari-san?"

"Oh yes, Who could forget this br—I mean Rinya." Hibari mumbled.

Rinya gave a sigh and said,"You will never change will you, Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari gave Rinya a slight growl and said,"Well Brat, You aren't any better."

That turn Rinya on, but before he could say anything," Well, I will be taking my leave now. It's time for my appoinment." Hibari cut in and said while giving Rinya a glare.

The other guardians was there, dumbfolded in their seats while seeing the two of them fight.

"Ah, yes... You appoinment...How's your health?" Tsuna asked, breaking the silence.

"...who knows.." Hibari said while making his way out of the room, hearing Gokudera shouting and Yamamoto claming him down, he made his way back to his room.

"Finally some peace and quiet.."Hibari muttered to himself while he drift into deep sleep.

"_It's so dark..So scary.. i here? Where am i?" I look around only to be greeted by the darkness."It's really very dark..." I started to walk around aimlessly. Suddenly i heard a loud "Thump" sound. What was it i wonder. But before i could find out..._

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna said that name for countless time.

"What?" Hibari asked, glaring at him coldly.

"Why didn't you go for your doctor appoinment?" Tsuna asked.

"Cause i don't give a damn about it."

"But...Your health!"

"Shut up and go away." Hibari growled.

"B-but..."

"No buts,stupid herbivore."

"..."

"..."

There was a complete silence in the room until Hibari decided to take the lead to break it by saying,"Now,Get your ass outta here and find that brat. I'm sure he's looking for you. Or is it the other way around, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"So this is what you were thinking about? Look, Hibari-san.. I...love you... I really do! You are the only one i want!" Tsuna said it aloud and blush while looking away, still waiting for a reply from Hibari.

_The word you just said to me, Isit true?_

Tsuna quickly cover his mouth as he was embarrased.

Hibari on the other hand,was staring at Tsuna with disbelif written all over his face,"..why..?" was all he manage to say.

"I don't know...It's just...—"

"I love you too.." Hibari cut in.

"W-what?" Tsuna said.

"You heard it." Hibari said.

Tsuna, blushing a little say that he will be taking his leave now. Hibari just gave a nod an a eerie smile.

"You are not going to do anything to me right?" Tsuna joked while making his way out.

"hahaha.."Hibari gave a snickled while seeing Tsuna leave.

With Rinya around, nothing pleasent was happening until one day..."I'm leaving tomorrow!" Rinya exclaimed.

Hibari thought he heard Rinya wrongly and said,"Eh?come again?" Hibari was grinning to himself, just to make sure right?

Tsuna chuckled and made his way to Hibari and sat on his lap,"Yes, He's leaving. You heard correctly." Tsuna gave Hibari a wink, making Hibari blush.

"Sto being so cute Tsunayoshi.."Hibari sigh while Rinya stared at them.

"Why...What else can I do." Tsuna smiled while Hibari chuckled at his lover comment.

During dinner," EXTREMELY GOOD!" Ryohei shouted in delight while Gokudera was trying to shut him up and Yamamoto was laughing away. Tsuna blink at Hibari when Hibari sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Noisy..." Hibari muttered.

Tsuna gave a laugh and say," Hibari,It's normal."

Hibari just gave a growl as a reply.

Tsuna gave a quick smile,"Let's go for a walk shall we?"

"now?" Hibari asked.

"Mmhm,I'm still gonna drag you out even if you don't wanna." Tsuna gave a grin and starts to drag Hibari out.

"Where are you going Juudaime?"

"Out..For awhile." Tsuna said while grinning.

"Tsunayoshi...why...are we here after dinner?" Hibari growled.

"I've always wanted to try citrus "mascarpone" cheesecake." Tsuna said while giggling.

"you seriously sound like a girl, Tsunayoshi." Hibari sighd and continued,"But...I've also always wanted to come here._with you_" Hibari muttered under his breath at the last part.

"Ah...I see. So, Hibari?"

"Eh?" Hibari stared at Tsuna in confusion.

"What dessert do you want?" Tsuna asked again.

"...hmmmm.. I'm not sure... help me choose.."

"hmmm..." Tsuna said while browsing through the menu.

After minutes have passed,"...hmm...so...?"

"Ah! I know, how about this Hibari?" Tsuna exclaimed loudly while pointing at the menu.

"I...don't really like that..." Hibari muttered.

"...If you want...You can share with me?" Tsuna asked.

"..sure.." Hibari answered with a slight blush.

"Okay then!" Tsuna said with a grin and called out to the waiter to order.

After ordering,"e-eh..." Hibari sighed.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked while looking curiously at Hibari.

"Aren't you a mafia boss?...A famous one if I should say."

"Yes... Why?"

"How..can you expose yourself here...?"

"Eh...It really doesn't matter right? **I mean no harm will happen to me**." Tsuna said with wearily eyes.

"I hope so..." Hibari mumbled while staring at Tsuna, taking his order and saying Thank you to the waiter.

"Ah, did you say something?" Tsuna lick his soon while asking.

"Nah, Nothing at all." Hibari grinned and he took the spoon away from Tsuna to feed him and himself. But Tsuna took his spoon back and feed Hibari.

"...?" Hibari stared at Tsuna.

"...s-sorry Hibari." Tsuna mumbled.

"...again?"

"eh? You sure?"

"mmhm." Hibari said while blushing.

Tsuna pick up the spoon and shove some of the desert, then he feed it to Hibari,"Enjoying?" Tsuna asked while he fed himself.

Hibari just gave a quick nod and proceed to stop chewing and just swallow. Then, Hibari stared at Tsuna only to receive a ,"HIe?" sound from the said boy.

"nothing.."

"Hey, I'm done eating...Let's really go for a walk now okay?" Tsuna asked.

"yea sure."

Tsuna stood up and raise his voice to the nearest waiter,"Hey,Put this bill to Timoteo-ji-san list~"

Hibari stood up and follow Tsuna out,"hey you sure you should be doing this?" Hibari asked.

"Doing what?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"..sending the bill to Timoteo..?"

"ahahahaha, he won't mind at all, i'm sure." Tsuna let off a small laugh but stop when his phone rang,"Eh,Hello?" Tsuna muffled out a sound.

After some moment of chattering,"B..but you own me remember? So now, pay up to your debt."

Hibari could hear the other person on convo with Tsuna sighed as Tsuna turn off his phone.

"Timoteo?" Hibari asked even though he knew the answer.

Tsuna just gave a nod while Hibari pat on the brunette head.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot and screams was heard,being the helpful tye, The mafia boss ran to the location of where the scream was heard, which was at the park. Hibari gave a sigh and chase after Tsuna, screaming,"Oi Tsunayoshi!" But, that didn't stop Tsuna from running.

When the two of them finally reach the park, Tsuna was stop by Hibari and heard a whisper of,"Don't look. Close your eyes." Tsuna did what he was told..

"W..what's happening?"

"Just close, and whatever you do, don't ever open your eyes." Hibari said with a stiff voice and push Tsuna somewhere, then he loosen his grip.

"Hibari?" Tsuna call out but no answer was heard.

A loud crash sound can be heard, guessing that he should take a little peek, Tsuna open his eyes to see what's happening, but was taken aback when he saw Rinya and Hibari fighting. Being the not-so-thoughtful type, Tsuna shouted Hibari's name. Taken aback by the sound of the high pitch voice, Hibari cursed and kicked Rinya out of the way and growled at Tsuna,"Tsunayoshi,!"

Tsuna blinked at Hibari and started to run after knowing what he meant. Assassins was chasing after him!

Hibari cursed again and glare at Rinya,"You...What do you think you are doing?"

Rinya just smirk and spoke quietly but coldly,"As you see, I want Vongola Decimo...Dead." Hibari stared at Rinya and shouted,"What...the...HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"

"Of couse not, I'm part of the most top mafia group, i was sent to kill Decimo." Rinya replied with a frown.

"Rinya..Shitoyoshi.." A cold voice came.

"that voice..." Hibari muttered, but Rinya cut him off and said,"VONGOLA PRIMO?"

"Indeed. For you to be order to kill Vongola Decimo...by that...Mafia...is unacceptable. I will not let any harm befold Decimo. Now tell me, who was the one who gave you such a dumb order?" Giotto,Vongola Primo asked.

"Why..why should i tell you?" Rinya growled.

"..So this is your answer..." Giotto sighed and turn himself to face Hibari,"cloud guardian...Are you willing to protect Vongola Decimo with our very own life? He asked.

Hibari stared at Giotto, but manage to give a little nod.

"Very well then, you shall protect him..But the cost is your life.." Giotto warned.

Hibari eyes widened but agree otherwise.

((Let's go back to where Tsuna is ya?))

Tsuna breathing started become restless,"He...he...Damn..." Tsuna cursed.

"Why is Vongola Decimo running away?" One of the assassin laugh and threw a spear at Tsuna leg, Making Tsuna fall."So..you people want me to kill you eh?" Tsuna said with a calm voice. This time, the assassins have noticed that Tsuna went into hyper-mode. Tsuna stared at them blankly, till he started to knock each of them down. Within a few minutes, Everyone was knocked out. Tsuna stare and kick one of the body away from his leg and starts to made his way back to the place where Hibari and Rinya was fighting.

"F...fuck.." Tsuna cursed loudly when he saw two bodys on the floor..One of the body belongs to Rinya while the other belongs to Hibari...wait..."Kyoya...?" Tsuna shouted and run to Hibari side.

"K..k..kyo-...Kyoya?" Tsuna called out, but no reply was given.

Tsuna sighed and was about to give up when suddenly, a sound was heard from Hibari.

"Kyoya?"

"Tsu..Na..Yo...Shi..." Hibari mumbled.

Tsuna touched Hibari hand,"your hand.." Tsuna leaned forward to hear Hibari's heartbeat,"It's.."

Hibari gave a nod and say,"It's ending...sorry...and good...bye...Tsuna.."

Tsuna stared at Hibari and tears started to appear.

"**After all, Life is really very unfair."**

* * *

so how is it? xD


End file.
